LOVE BITES
by AntheaB
Summary: Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tidakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. CHANBAEK/ BAEKYEOL/BXB/M.
1. Chapter 1

_Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tidakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. Satu diantaranya adalah… Chanyeol yang bukan seorang manusia._

_Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.  
Rate : M_

_**Warning. Boyxboy. Gay. Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like it? Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Seorang gadis jatuh tersungkur ditanah. Lehernya dicengkram oleh sebuah tangan sedingin es. Dihadapannya, seorang pemuda dengan jubah bulu panjang berwarna hitam tampak tersenyum sinis. Seolah menertawakan kematian yang akan segera menjemput gadis malang ditanganya. Bertumpu dengan 1 lututnya ditanah, pria itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menikmati wajah memohon dari gadis dihadapanya. Sebuah seringai masih mewarnai wajah tampannya dibawah sinar bulan. Sorot cahaya bulan, entah mengapa membuat wajah itu semakin tampan.

"Kau harus tau. Akupun lelah melakukan hal ini." Pria tampan itu mendengus. Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan mencengkram di pergelangan tanganya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan pria itu dari lehernya. "Tidak tidak. Kau akan berteriak jika aku melepaskanmu. Benar kan?" Merasa menyerah, kedua tangan gadis itu kembali terkulai lemas di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Dia hanya bisa menangis, bahkan 1 katapun tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia sadar bahwa tenaga pria itu bukanlah tandingannya. Terlebih lagi, pria dihadapannya terlihat seperti bukan manusia. Well, tidak ada manusia yang hanya memakai jubah bulu panjang berwarna hitam dengan dua buah tanduk berwarna hitam dikepalanya. Parade? Tidak. Aroma darah yang keluar dari tubuh pria ini terlalu pekat. Seolah dia sudah membunuh puluhan orang dalam semalam.

Merasa sudah cukup bermain-main, pria tampan itu mendengus. Meniup kedua mata gadis dihadapanya untuk mengaburkan sedikit kesadaranya, menahan agar gadis itu tidak melakukan perlawanan atau menjerit, kemudian segera membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher gadis malang itu. Kedua taring tajam miliknya menusuk tepat pada sasaran. Seketika, aroma parfum khas perempuan yang manis menusuk di hidungnya, hampir membuat pria itu mual. Tapi dia enggan membuang waktu untuk menyelesaikan makanannya.

Pada akhirnya, dilorong yang gelap dan sepi, seorang gadis malang pekerja swalayan itu tidak pernah lagi terlihat. Seolah seseorang telah melenyapkan raganya hanya dalam waktu semalam.

Sementara pria tampan berjubah bulu itu masih bebas berkeliaran. Kedua mata merah tajamnya berpecar kesegala arah. Mencari korban yang selanjutnya.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat dingin sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya dan pendingin ruangan dikamarnya mendadak kehilangan fungsinya. Pemuda mungil itu duduk diatas tempat tidur, memegangi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Dia butuh waktu sekitar beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri kemudian berjalan kearah dapur, meraih sebotol air dingin dari kulkas dan meneguknya hingga tanpa sisa.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu, Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi untuk menghantuinya dengan tingkat yang lebih sering. Dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dimalam hari. Obat tidur yang biasa dia konsumsi menjadi tidak berguna. Toh itu hanya membantunya tidur lebih cepat, tapi tidak membantu mengusir mimpi buruknya sama sekali.

Baekhyun mungil masih berkutat dengan fikiranya sampai dia merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Baekhyun berbalik kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Baekhyun menganguk menangapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Bahunya terkulai lemas. "Bagaimana dengan obatmu?"

"Itu tidak berguna sama sekali. Pria itu-" Baekhyun memotong kalimatnya. Merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kemudian melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menatapnya. "-mimpi itu masih datang, dan kali ini selama 3 hari berturut-turut."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memincingkan kedua mata bulatnya. "Pria? Eh? Aku tidak tau jika yang kau impikan adalah seorang pria."

Baekhyun menghempaskan tanganya. "Tidak penting. Lagipula dia terlihat sangat mengerikan dan aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

"Baek, sudah seperti ini dan kau masih belum berbicara tentang apa mimpimu itu."

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Itu.. Terlalu sulit untuk diceritakan."

Karna aku tidak tau bagaimana harus memulai. Baekhyun menambahkan didalam hati.

Kyungsoo tau jika Baekhyun tidak akan dengan mudah menceritakan tentang mimpinya. Dia mengenal Baekhyun dengan cukup baik. Baekhyun tidak akan bercerita jika memang dia merasa hal itu sangat sulit untuk diceritakan. Seperti itulah. Memaksa Baekhyun hanya akan berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Baiklah. Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tidur. Ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu." Baekhyun mengeleng. Tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya. "Aku akan terbiasa dengan mimpi itu nanti. Lagipula itu hanya mimpi. Tidak akan berpengaruh pada kehidupanku disini." Ditepuknya pundak Kyungsoo dua kali sebelum Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya.

Masuk kedalam kamar, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan setelah dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang serupa. Setelah merasa kamarnya cukup terang, dia berbaring telentang diatas tempat tidur. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar menatap langit-langit kamar sementara fikiranya berkelana kemana-mana. Terutama tentang mimpi buruk itu.

Mimpi itu hanya berupa potongan-potongan kejadian secara random. Memiliki latar yang berbeda-beda. Terkadang, Baekhyun merasa seperti berada di sebuah gang sempit dan gelap, disuatu waktu, Baekhyun seolah berada di sebuah ruangan besar dan gelap. Hanya ada sebuah kursi berwarna merah darah terletak diatas pangung. Tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan luas itu. Bukan hanya itu, Baekhyun juga mendengar beberapa jeritan seorang wanita, terkadang dia mendengar suara berat khas laki-laki yang tertawa dengan nada mengerikan. Bahkan potongan-potongan wajah didalam mimpinya, itu semua terlihat mengerikan. Mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk melawan rasa takutnya. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti arti dari mimpinya.

Mengapa mereka menjerit dan menangis? Mengapa mereka terlihat ketakutan? Mengapa dia melihat pria yang sama.. Pria dengan mantel bulu berwarna hitam panjang berdiri dikegelapan? Siapa dia?

Dan apa hubungan semua ini dengannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja tanpa ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Entah itu karna mimpi buruknya atau karna konsumsi obat tidurnya yang semakin bertambah dosisnya. Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah dan berniat membiarkan mimpi itu begitu saja.

Dia hanya perlu menenangkan dirinya jika merasa ketakutan, menegak air untuk mengisi tengorokanya yang kering dan kembali berbaring untuk tidur.

Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun kembali tidur dengan lampu yang menyala terang. Nafasnya perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar teratur, kerutan didahinya tidak lagi terlihat. Dia tau, mimpi itu hanya datang sekali dalam semalam. Setelah mimpi itu datang, untuk tidurnya yang ke dua kali dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun. Dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Setelah mengalami mimpu buruk semalam, Baekhyun terbangun untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan wajah lesu. Dia terlalu banyak berfikir sampai memakan jam tidurnya. Alhasil, dia hanya memiliki 4 jam untuk tidur sebelum alarm di ponselnya berbunyi.

Baekhyun sudah hampir melempar ponselnya jika dia tidak ingat dia membeli ponsel itu setelah menabung selama 1 tahun penuh.

Penampilanya kali ini tidak berbeda dengan zombie. Bahkan Kyungsoo berkomentar tentang kantung mata dan kulit kusamnya, juga menyarankan untuk memakai masker wajah miliknya.

**_Demi Tuhan. Ini bukan tentang masker wajah! _**Baekhyun tidak tau harus tertawa atau menangis menangapi komentar Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu?" Bahkan Minseok, Bosnya, juga ikut berkomentar. Persetan.

"Tidak ada hyung. Hanya kurang tidur."

"Jangan tidur larut malam. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, Baek."

Lagipula ini bukan tentang tidur larut malam. Pada kenyataanya, Baekhyun selalu pulang tepat waktu agar mendapat tidur lebih awal.

Tapi terbangun setiap tengah malam karna minpi sialan itu.

Pria mungil itu akhirnya berjalan kebelakang, mendorong pintu kearah dapur dan ruang ganti yang biasa dipakai para pekerja disini untuk istirahat atau menyimpan barang mereka. Dia memasukkan tasnya kedalam salah satu loker. Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dengan seragam yang sama seperti Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya, Baekhyun memulai sift kerjanya. Dimulai dari membersihkan meja, membersihkan debu dan membersihkan lantai. Lalu membalik peringatan 'BUKA' didepan pintu tepat pukul 9 pagi.

"Hyung? Dimana Jongdae? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini." Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk dibalik meja kasir, disamping Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang tampak sibuk membolak balik buku berisi catatan keuangan dengan wajah bosan. Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kertas untuk mengipasi wajahnya. Setelah beberapa jam, dia bisa beristirahat sekarang.

"Dia ijin. Dia bilang neneknya sakit."

Baekhyun menganguk mengerti. Namun tiba-tiba, Minseok menyengol bahunya dengan sengaja. Wajahnya tampak seperti sedang mengodanya.

"Uri Baekhyun, kau merindukanya hm?"

Baekhyun tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Bahkan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. "Bukankan kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri Hyung?"

Minseok diam membeku namun Baekhyun bisa melihat warna merah muda ditelinga pria disampingnya. Baekhyun diam-diam menahan senyumnya. Mengoda Minseok adalah kesukaanya.

Tak lama, bel yang berada diatas pintu cafe berbunyi. Menghasilkan suara dentingan yang cukup nyaring. Ketiga pasang mata dibalik meja kasir menatap kearah pintu. Disana, 2 orang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan melangkah masuk dan menempatkan diri disudut ruangan, tepat disamping jendela. Baekhyun bergerak cepat. Meraih buku menu diatas meja kasir.

"Aku akan mengurus didapur." Kyungsoo sudah tau posisinya dan Baekhyun menganguk. Dalam beberapa saat dia sudah berdiri dihadapan kedua pria yang baru saja datang.

"Permisi tuan." Baekhyun meletakkan buku menu yang dibawanya kemudian dia menyiapkan tanganya dengan buku kecil dan pulpen ditanganya. Pemuda mungil itu berkedip beberapa kali. Melihat kedua pemuda dihadapanya memilih diam agak lama. Jadi dia memangil dengan suara lembut. "Tuan?"

Pria yang berkulit sedikit gelap tersentak. Terlihat kaget bahkan pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikanya, sementara melihat pria yang lain, pria itu tampak menunduk, mencengkram buku menu ditanganya erat-erat. Sampai-sampai urat ditanganya terlihat dengan jelas.

Baekhyun masih menatap pria aneh di hadapanya sampai sebuah suara membuatnya sadar kembali. "1 buah cappucino. Dan-" Pria berbicara itu melihat kearah temannya yang aneh kemudian berkata dengan nada menyerah. "Bawakan apa saja untuknya. Samakan dengan milikku juga tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah mencatat pesanan itu. Dia mengulurkan tanganya, bermaksud mengambil buku menu yang masih dicengkram erat oleh pria aneh itu tapi dia mendapat respon yang berlebihan dari sang pria. Bekhyun menarik kembali tanganya sementara pria aneh itu tersentak ditempatnya sampai akhirnya, pria yang berkulit gelap merebut buku itu dan memberikanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera berjalan menjauh dengan langkah tergesa. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang sudah berkeringat karna ketakutan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kyungsoo menatap heran setelah menerima kertas berisi pesanan dan menempatkanya diatas meja.

"Tidak. Itu.. Dia.. Mereka.."

"Baekhyun. Berbicaralah dengan benar. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada Kyungsoo. Sebaliknya, dia mengelengkan kepalanya dan berkata dia baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo menyerah dan memilih untuk menyiapkan pesanan kedua pria didepan.

Sementara itu, ke dua pria di meja depan mulai berbisik.

"Kau.. Menciumnya?"

Jongin tampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Mencium..siapa? Aku belum mencium siapa-siapa hari ini."

"Bajingan." Jongin mendengus mendengar umpatan pria dihadapanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata busuk yang sering keluar dari bibir pria dihadapanya.

"Aku menemukanya. Aku mencium aromanya dengan jelas. Aku.. Aku tidak mungkin salah."

"Bicara yang jelas, Chanyeol."

"Darah abadi!" Chanyeol mendesis tertahan. Berusaha meredam suaranya. Hampir mengebrak meja dihadapanya tapi tinjunya terkepal. Mencoba menahan aksinya. "Aku menemukanya."

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

_Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tindakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. Satu diantaranya adalah… Chanyeol yang bukan seorang manusia._

_Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.  
Rate : M_

_**Warning. Boyxboy. Gay. Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like it? Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun harus memberanikan diri kembali ke meja tempat kedua pelangan itu duduk untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Jika saja Jongdae ada disini, Baekhyun akan memintanya dengan rendah hati untuk mengantikan dia mengantarkan pesanan meski dia harus kehilangan jam makan siangnya.

Setelah mengulang nama menu yang kedua pria itu pesan, Pria mungil itu meletakkan 2 cangkir cappucino panas diatas meja. Baru saja dia hendak berbalik dan berjalan pergi, sebuah suara berat yang dia yakini pernah dia dengar sebelumnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Jam berapa sift-mu selesai?" Baekhyun yang belum berbalik memandang pria yang tadi mencengkram buku menu dengan erat. Suaranya terdengar sangat akrab ditelinganya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Itu.. Jam.. 10?" Baekhyun berkata ragu-ragu. Baekhyun tidak tau apakah dia salah atau tidak saat dia mengatakan jam pulangnya pada orang asing.

Pria itu berkata dengan cepat. "Aku akan menunggumu." Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Wajahnya menyiratkan keheranan, kedua alisnya sudah hampir menyatu. Awalnya, dia akan berkata tidak tapi dia menelan kembali kata-katanya. Dia hanya berbalik dan segera pergi dari hadapan 2 pria itu. Bersembunyi dibalik pintu dapur.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar. "Kali ini apalagi?" Pria bermata bulat itu mengacungkan spatula yang baru saja dicucinya dengan sebuah apron melilit disekitar pinggangnya. Membuatnya tampak mengemaskan.

Baekhyun mengeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak ada." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil langkah cepat masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Mengurung dirinya untuk beberapa saat. Beruntung keadaan Café sedang sepi pelanggan jadi dia bisa memanfaatkan waktunya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Lihat. Kau benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan."

Chanyeol melipat kedua tanganya didada. 1 kakinya bersilang dikaki yang lain. "Apa? Aku hanya bilang akan menungunya." Chanyeol memutar jarinya disekitar cangkir cappuccino dihadapannya.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan membawanya pulang?"

Jongin tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan menatapnya dengan tajam. Penuh aura membunuh seolah awan gelap tengah mengelilingi disekitarnya. Dia bergidik ngeri. "Dia darah abadi! Aku sudah mencarinya sangat lama. Aku tidak akan melepaskanya." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada yang seolah tidak ada yang bisa membantah perkataanya. Begitu mengebu-gebu.

Jika situasinya sudah seperti ini, Jongin hanya bisa membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dia suka. Jongin hanya merasa sedikit iba pada pria mungil pelayan yang ternyata pemilik darah abadi. Yang berarti adalah sumber kehidupan Chanyeol. Sudah jelas Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskanya. Bagaimanapun, bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Sudah cukup lama untuk Chanyeol menunggu manusia pemilik darah abadi itu muncul dihadapanya.

Jongin menghela nafas pasrah. "Dekati dia secara perlahan." Ucapnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tersentak ditempatnya. "Kau memintaku melakukanya dengan perlahan? Kau tau dia-" Matanya melotot marah.

"Dia akan ketakutan jika kau menunjukan dirimu sekarang." Jongin menyela dengan cepat.

"Sejak kapan aku berbelas kasihan pada manusia?"

Pria yang berkulit gelap berdecak keras. "Lihat dia!" Jongin menahan suaranya. Menunjuk Baekhyun yang sudah tampak normal, melayani pembeli yang lain setelah beberapa saat. "Tidakkah kau merasa iba?! Dia begitu mungil dan-"

Chanyeol menaikan 1 alisnya. Mengintimidasi Jongin dengan tatapanya alih-alih menatap Baekhyun seperti yang Jongin lakukan. Dia tau jelas kemana arah pembicaraan makluk mesum dihadapanya. "Buang fikiran kotormu itu. Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya."

Dan jongin menelan kembali kata-katanya. "Pokoknya, perlakukan dengan perlahan. Kau ingin dia lari darimu?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Kali ini dia mengakui bahwa Jongin sepenuhnya benar. Bertahun-tahun sudah berlalu dan dia tidak bisa bertindak gegabah kali ini. Jika dia menginginkan pria mungil itu, dia harus sedikit bersabar.

Maka Chanyeol benar-benar menunggu Baekhyun sampai selesai. Dia masih duduk berdiam didalam mobil bahkan setelah Baekhyun keluar dari dalam cafe. Dia memincingkan matanya, melihat Baekhyun tampak mengobrol dengan teman prianya yang lain.

"Baekhyun, aku akan mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Kau-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana. Aku akan pulang sendiri." Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia melihat kenanan dan kekiri setelah Kyungsoo meningalkanya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia mulai berfikir, pria aneh itu hanya bermain-main dengan ucapanya karna dia tidak melihat siapapun yang menunggunya diluar cafe. Dan lagi, pria itu pergi tanpa menghabiskan cappucino pesanannya. Untuk apa dia memesan jika dia bahkan tidak menyentuhnya? Membuang-buang uang adalah tindakan yang tidak baik.

Baekhyun masih mengerutu pada dirinya sendiri sampai kedua matanya menangkap sosok bertubuh tegap dihadapanya. Berdiri dibawah pohon sedang menatapnya, bersandar pada ferrari hitam dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya. _Sejak kapan dia berdiri disana?!_

Dia sunguh-sunguh menunggu.

Baekhyun berdiri gugup sampai pria itu berdiri tepat dihadapanya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mengenal siapa pria bertubuh tinggi dihadapanya ini. "Kau.. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Baekhyun memaksakan suaranya keluar dari tenggorokanya yang sudah kering.

"Ikut aku."

"Ha? Tapi- ah!" Tanpa persetujuan, pria itu menarik tangan Baekhyun. Hanya menarik tanganya dengan kekuatan yang biasa saja, jika saja Baekhyun memberontak, dia masih bisa melarikan diri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melakukanya. Hatinya berkata tidak tapi tubuhnya menghianati hatinya. Dia berakhir duduk dikursi penumpang. Kedua mata cantiknya berkeliling. Merasa ada yang kurang, Baekhyun membuka suara. "Temanmu.."

"Dia pulang."

Baekhyun menganguk kemudian meremas jari-jarinya sendiri. Belum selesai dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karna gugup, jantung sialanya sudah dibuat berdetak dengan lebih kencang lagi saat pria disampingnya mulai bergerak mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menatap matanya cukup lama, sementara tanganya bermain dengan sabuk pengaman dibelakang Baekhyun. Memasangkanya ditubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan hampir memejamkan kedua matanya saat nafas pria itu terasa hangat menerpa dikedua matanya bahkan diseluruh wajahnya. Wajah tampan itu terlalu dekat, bahkan bulu mata mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, aroma khas kayu cendana yang menenangkan, berasal dari tubuh pria tampan itu juga menciptakan desiran yang asing diseluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Membuatnya hampir linglung. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa berkompromi, sampai-sampai dia takut jika pria itu akan mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Tepat setelah pria itu kembali duduk dengan normal, dia mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya kembali. Kali ini kedua tanganya mengcengkram sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengangguk. Mengesampingkan harga dirinya ditengah rasa laparnya.

"Setelah makan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dengan patuh. Dalam hati mengutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang terus menerus mengkhianatinya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dan berhenti di salah satu Restaurant ditengah kota Seoul. Beruntung dia pernah menemani Jongin mengisi perutnya disini. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sudah melangkah masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping jendela. Menunggu pesanan mereka sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Merasa canggung, Baekhyun membuka suaranya. "Kau.. Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun berbalik untuk mendapati Chanyeol sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. 1 tanganya bertopang didagu. Kepalanya dimiringkan kekanan. Baekhyun mendadak gugup kembali.

"Aku Chanyeol."

"Dan -" Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap kearahnya. "Mengapa kau terus menatapku?"

"Agar kau tidak menghilang dari pandanganku."

Baekhyun terbatuk ringan. Kedua pipinya sudah merona sampai ketelinga. Dia mengutuk lagi pada dirinya sendirinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya mampu membuatnya merona dengan cara memalukan seperti ini!

Baekhyun kembali bungkam. Melemparkan pandanganya keluar jendela sampai seorang pelayan datang membawakan banyak sekali makanan. Meja dihadapanya sudah penuh sekarang. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. "Se -sebanyak ini? Siapa yang akan menghabiskan makanan ini?"

"Kau." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada santai sembari melipat kakinya.

"Dan kau?"

"Belum waktunya untuk makan. Habiskan saja. Aku membeli semua ini untukmu." Baekhyun tidak tau harus berterimakasih atau mengutuk pria dihadapanya ini. Makanan sebanyak ini.. Bisa membuat berat badannya naik!

Meski begitu Baekhyun tetap mengambil sumpit dan melahap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Baekhyun mendongak, melihat Chanyeol sedang menatapnya. Meski tidak nyaman, dia mengabaikanya karna rasa lapar. "Aku tinggal didekat cafe. Aku akan menunjukkan jalannya nanti." Baekhyun kembali menyuapkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya. "Kau membawaku kesini dan berniat mengantarku pulang. Dan..aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

_Dan aku merasa bodoh karna ikut denganmu begitu saja._ Baekhyun menambahkan dalam hati.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa bertemu denganku." Chanyeol menatapnya, kali ini berbeda. Lembut dan penuh perhatian. Baekhyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Menatap kedalam mata berwarna gelap itu. "Kita akan lebih sering bertemu mulai sekarang." Suaranya mendadak berubah menjadi sangat halus.

_Ini.. Ajakan kencan atau apa?_

Baekhyun mengelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pemikiran konyol dari kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan bahwa dia setuju. Dia hanya kembali memasukan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

Tidak tau bahwa pria dihadapanya sedang menahan diri. Mencengkram celana hitamnya erat-erat. Menampakkan garis-garis hijau dipungung tangannya.

Selesai membayar tagihan, Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Baekhyun duduk tenang, secara diam-diam melirik kesamping. Pria disampingnya ini, memang bisa dikatakan tampan. Rahang yang tegas, kulit yang kecang, kedua mata yang terkadang setajam elang, terkadang selembut kapas, dan tekadang menenangkan seperti aroma tubuhnya. Tidak banyak tersenyum dan tidak banyak bicara. Tubuhnya tidak kalah bagus. Baekhyun bahkan bisa menghitung beberapa kotak diperut pria itu dari balik kemeja putih yang dipakainya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan proposional. Entah mengapa, Leher jenjang pria bernama Chanyeol itu membuat daya tarik tersendiri untuk Baekhyun. Tubuh disampingnya terlihat kokoh dan kencang.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu dengan fikiranya sendiri.

"Sudah puas menatapku?"

"Ah.. Apa?" Baekhyun linglung. Mengusap pipinya kasar untuk menghilangkan warna merah muda disana.

"Jika sudah, kau bisa menunjukan rumahmu padaku." Baekhyun berkedip. Menatap kesamping. "Atau aku akan membawamu pulang kerumahku." Chanyeol jelas sedang mengodanya. Itu terlihat dari caranya tersenyum dan sialnya -itu membuatnya terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mulai menunjuk arah jalan menuju rumahnya atau -apartemennya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mulai memandangi bangunan dihadapanya. Ini jelas bukan apartemen elit dan mahal. Ini hanya apartemen sederhana yang jauh berbeda dari tempat tinggalnya. Memikirkan 'miliknya' tinggal ditempat seperti ini, entah mengapa itu sangat menggangunya. Seharusnya, 'miliknya' bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak. Memikirkan bahwa 'miliknya' bekerja disebuah café kecil saja sudah sangat menggangu dikepalanya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang aneh dengan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya yang lebih mungil kembali menggeleng. Dia sudah berfikir jika Chanyeol akan meninggalkanya setelah tau kondisi keuanganya sekarang itu tidak masalah. Yah, lagipula dia tidak pernah berharap ada pria kaya seperti Chanyeol yang mendekatinya apalagi mengajaknya berkencan.

"Lalu dengan siapa kau berbagi tempat tinggal?"

"Dengan temanku."

Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi gelap secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan pandangan matanya berubah menjadi setajam pisau.

Chanyeol sendiri mencoba meredakan emosinya sebelum berbicara. "Baekhyun, ini.. Bagaimana jika-" Belum selesai Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya, sebuah teriakan kencang dari suara seorang pria membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"BAEKHYUN !"

Tbc.

_Aku tau ini masih banyak typo meskipun aku udah berusaha ilangin typonya~ T,T  
Mohon maklumi T,T_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_

_-AntheaB_


	3. Chapter 3

_Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tindakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. Satu diantaranya adalah… Chanyeol yang bukan seorang manusia._

_Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.  
Rate : M_

_**Warning. Boyxboy. Gay. Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like it? Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Kyungsoo. Berhenti berteriak. Lihat jam berapa sekarang!" Baekhyun mengomel dan mengabaikan eksistensi Chanyeol untuk sejenak. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dengan 2 kantung plastik putih di kiri dan kanannya.

Tepat setelah berhenti dihadapan Baekhyun. Kedua mata bulatnya melihat kearah pria bertubuh tinggi dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Baek, siapa dia?" Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari pria asing itu. Dia baru sadar setelah beberapa saat bahwa pria itu sempat mengunjungi café tempatnya bekerja hari ini.

Baekhyun seketika ingat Chanyeol masih berdiri dibelakangnya. "Dia Chanyeol. Uh… teman baruku?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada tidak yakin seolah sedang bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo merinding merasakan tangan sedingin es milik Chanyeol. "Wah, tanganmu.. Sangat dingin." Kyungsoo berkomentar setelah melepaskan tanganya.

"Chanyeol, dia Kyungsoo. Teman baikku dan dia yang berbagi tempat tinggal denganku."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi dan hanya mengeluarkan 'hm' singkat dari bibirnya. Entah Kyungsoo menangkapnya atau tidak, Wajah Chanyeol kembali berubah menjadi gelap.

Tadinya, Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati menawarkan Chanyeol untuk mampir dan menyediakan secangkir teh untuknya. Hanya saja, melihat raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menepis maksud baiknya. Seolah sudah tau jika Chanyeol akan menolaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan masuk. Terimakasih atas tumpanganmu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat. Berbalik bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi baru 2 langkah Baekhyun berjalan, Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menjemputmu lagi besok, Baekhyun." Mendengar itu, Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya. Dia bahkan tidak lagi berfikir dari mana Chanyeol tau namanya, dia hanya bisa menarik Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat masuk kedalam gedung apartemenya. Menundukan wajahnya, menyempunyikan wajahnya yang kembali merona sampai ketelinga. Sembari menenangkan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi menggila.

Tanpa sadar pria yang mengantarnya pulang tengah tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah lucu pria mungil yang sudah dia klam menjadi 'miliknya'.

Chanyeol mencengkram dada kirinya. Alisnya menukik tajam, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dia hampir tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri tapi dia memaksakan diri. Langkahnya berat terseret-seret. 1 tanganya menyangga tubuhnya pada tembok gang sempit dan gelap. Berjalan sampai beberapa meter kedepan dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan pakaian merah cerah juga rok pendek berwarna hitam. Berjalan dibawah sorotan lampu yang jaraknya jauh satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengintai dengan tenang. Mengikuti nyaris tanpa suara. Bahkan gadis berambut panjang itu tidak tau dia sudah diikuti.

Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Chanyeol segera berputar, mengubah penampilanya secepat angin. Kedua matanya berwarna merah menyala. Menatap penuh hasrat pada mangsa didepannya. Jubah bulu hitamnya berkibar seiring arah angin. Mengabaikan tubuh atasnya yang hanya tertutup jubah bulu, menampakan perut kencangnya, Chanyeol masih melangkah maju. Kedua taringnya sudah bersiap menusuk lapisan kulit gadis dihadapanya. Tepat ketika hasratnya sudah sampai di titik puncak, Chanyeol mengetuk bahu gadis mungil itu, meniup kedua mata gadis itu hingga gadis itu tersungkur jatuh melemas ditanganya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera menyelesaikan makanannya, memulihkan kembali energinya dan melenyapkan gadis itu dari bumi.

Malam itu, 1 lagi gadis mungil telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Chanyeol menjilat bibir dengan lidahnya sendiri. Mengecap darah yang masih tersisa di lapisan bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa segar bahkan jauh lebih segar. Kedua matanya menyala lebih terang. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman kepuasan. Taringnya telah bersembunyi, begitu juga Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya menghilang dikegelapan malam.

SLASH! SLASH!

Cambuk berwarna hitam berayun liar. Suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan gelap, sangat minim pencahayaan. Chanyeol menatap murka pada gadis yang menangis dihadapanya. Entah sudah berapa kali cambuk hitam miliknya mendarat ditubuh gadis itu. Bajunya sudah robek disana-sini. Bahkan kulit seputih susu milik gadis itu telah berubah menjadi luka mengangga. Terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk siapapun yang memandangnya.

Cambuk milik Chanyeol tidak bisa dibilang senjata yang sepele. Chanyeol sangat jarang mengeluarkan senjata miliknya jika bukan untuk menghukum mereka yang kesalahannya tidak bisa ditolerir oleh sang penguasa.

SLASH! SLASH!

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya ketika gadis itu menangis dan memohon padanya. Senjata itu masih berayun, menari-nari pada kulit seputih susu dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan kegilaanmu itu!"

"Diam!" Suara milik Chanyeol menggelegar menunjukan betapa murkanya dia. "Pergi dari sini Luhan!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Tak lama, sekelebat bayangan hitam melesat didepannya. Melemparkan senjata milik Chanyeol dengan sekelebat kabut merah hingga terlempar dari tangan sang pemilik. Chanyeol menatap tajam pada sang pelaku. Luhan. Adiknya.

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku! Enyahlah!"

"Sudah berapa banyak gadis yang mati ditanganmu, Chanyeol! Kali ini apa lagi?!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya. Menatap menyalang pada pria dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya. Dengan cepat senjata miliknya kembali dan masuk kedalam tangannya. Menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Dia mengibaskan jubah bulunya. Berjalan melewati gadis yang sekarat dibawah kakinya.

"Menjijikan. Dia menggoda Jongin." Chanyeol berdecih kemudian meludah.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah bagus aku membiarkan dia menemaniku diatas ranjang dan sekarang dia membuatku jijik." Sang penguasa melirik kebelakang. Menatap enggan pada gadis itu. Seolah-olah ribuan hewan menjijikan melekat pada tubuh yang pernah membuatnya puas disetiap malam. "Aku meminta Jongin untuk menggodanya dan kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Makluk tidak berguna-" Chanyeol sudah bersiap mengeluarkan kembali senjatanya sampai Luhan menahan tanganya. Kabut hitam yang semula muncul dari telapak tanganya, kembali menghilang.

"Penjarakan saja dia. Kau membuang tenagamu."

"Persetan." Chanyeol menghempaskan tanganya, mengeluarkan kabut hitam dari tanganya kearah gadis itu. Sekarang gadis itu tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kondisi yang lebih dari kata mengerikan. Chanyeol menyiksanya tanpa ampun dan membunuhnya dengan 1 gerakan. "Minta seseorang untuk membereskanya."

Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya. "Kau menguji setiap gadis yang menemanimu. Dan berakhir dengan menyiksa lalu membunuh mereka."

Chanyeol kembali berdecih. Berbalik dan menempati kursi berwarna merah darah kebanggaannya. "Itu karna mereka tidak berguna. Menjijikan. Berani berselingkuh dibelakangku." Kedua mata merah darahnya menatap para pelayan hantu berwajah mengerikan yang sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat. Sementara Luhan secara mengejutkan sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Lupakan itu. Aku datang kesini ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Chanyeol sudah bisa menebaknya. Jika Luhan datang mengunjungi kastil miliknya, itu berarti ada hal penting yang harus mereka bicarakan. Selain itu, sangat jarang bagi mereka mengunjungi satu sama lain. Luhan seringkali sibuk membantu sang Ayah mengurus pekerjaan di dalam istana. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk berkeliaran didunia, mencari jalan keluar dari kutukan sialan yang menimpa dirinya.

"Darah abadi. Kau sudah menemukanya." Chanyeol menoleh cepat. Kalimat Luhan lebih seperti pernyataan baginya.

"Seperti yang kau tau."

"Bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Tampak berfikir untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya membuka mulutnya kembali. "Katakan pada ayah, aku tidak akan membantunya untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu didunia manusia."

Luhan mengerti. Lagipula, Chanyeol bisa datang dan pergi kapanpun dia mau. Karna kutukan dari wanita sialan itu, Chanyeol harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di dunia manusia. Berkeliling bertahun-tahun, mencari darah abadi. Jadi Luhan pun tidak akan bisa menghentikanya terlebih setelah Chanyeol menemukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikan hal itu pada ayah." Luhan melompat kemudian mendarat tepat di pintu keluar kastil Chanyeol. "Kau akan pergi lagi?" Pria berwajah cantik itu bertanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Dan akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, tubuh mungil Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu kastil milik pria yang lebih tinggi.

Alih-alih kembali kedunia manusia, Chanyeol justru berjalan menyusuri alam iblis. Beberapa hantu dengan wajah mengerikan dan anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap tampak membungkuk padanya dengan hormat. Sudah cukup lama dari terakhir kali dia mengunjungi alam Iblis. Tempat ini masih sama. Energi gelap masih melingkupi tempat ini tanpa adanya sinar matahari. Pepohonan yang rimbun, seperti hutan. Bebatuan yang sudah berlumut. Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah.

Bukan tanpa tujuan Chanyeol berjalan, berkeliling sampai kedua mata tajamnya menemukan sebuah pondok lusuh yang memang dicarinya. Dibangun ditengah-tengah pepohonan yang lebat. Cukup jauh dari pondok-pondok lainnya, seolah terisolasi jauh didalam hutan.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kayu yang sudah usang sampai seseorang keluar dan menyambutnya.

"Yang mulia, sudah lama sekali sejak kau mengunjungi tempatku."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, dia mengambil tempat diatas kursi kayu, didepannya ada sebuah meja kayu yang kosong. "Junmyeon, aku merasa energi-ku lebih banyak berkurang sekarang. Lebih buruk dari yang terakhir kali."

Junmyeon adalah seorang tabib kepercayaan di alam iblis. Dulu, Chanyeol sering mengunjunginya untuk berkonsultasi tentang kutukan yang menimpanya. Bahkan Junmyeon meramu pil berwarna hitam pekat yang mampu mempertahankan energi milik Chanyeol sedikit lebih lama sampai dia menemukan darah yang lain. Sekarang, Chanyeol merasa efektivitas pil itu sudah mulai berkurang. Chanyeol bahkan hampir kehilangan energinya terakhir kali. Itu membuatnya merasa hampir tidak berguna. Lemah. Dan Chanyeol membenci tubuhnya yang melemah.

"Yang mulia. Hamba ini pernah berkata, semakin dekat darah abadi, semakin berkurang juga efektivitas obat yang hamba berikan." Chanyeol tidak perlu lagi mengatakan pada Junmyeon kalau Baekhyun sudah muncul dihadapanya. "Yang mulia harus segera mendapatkan darah abadi itu. Hanya itu satu-satu cara agar energi Yang Mulia kembali seperti semula."

Chanyeol bungkam. Dikatakan bahwa darah abadi berbeda dengan darah manusia pada umumnya. Jika Chanyeol harus menghisap habis darah manusia biasa sampai tak bersisa, dia tidak perlu menghisap habis darah abadi sampai habis tak bersisa. Hanya sedikit saja dan energinya akan kembali pulih bahkan seolah dia sudah menghabiskan 10 darah manusia biasa. Dia juga tidak perlu mengkonsumsi darah abadi setiap hari.

Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol harus menjadikan Baekhyun sumber dari energinya selama Baekhyun hidup. Dan akan mencari darah abadi lain ketika Baekhyun sudah tiada. Bagi putra dari raja Iblis seperti dirinya, tanpa adanya energi didalam tubuhnya, dia hanya akan menjadi seonggok hantu yang tidak berguna. Berbeda dari Luhan yang tidak perlu mengkonsumsi darah karna energi miliknya akan terus berada dalam tubuhnya, bahkan semakin meningkat seiring bertambahnya usia.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika dia kehabisan darah?"

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut. Pria itu berjalan pelan, mengobrak-abrik laci penyimpanan obat miliknya dan menyerahkan sebuah pil berbentuk bulat mirip seperti miliknya, hanya saja pil ini berwarna merah seperti darah.

"Berikan ini padanya. Dia tidak akan kehabisan darah bahkan darah yang sudah diminum oleh Yang Mulia akan kembali pada tubuhnya." Chanyeol mengambil pil merah itu, memasukanya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mungkin akan merepotkanmu lain waktu jika pil ini habis."

Junmyeon mengangguk, kemudian memberi hormat ketika Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari gubuk kecilnya. Junmyeon memang sudah banyak membantunya, bahkan sudah jauh hari meramu obat untuk siapapun yang akan memiliki darah abadi ditubuhnya.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan menuju portal yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dengan kerajaan iblis miliknya. Setelah kembali, Chanyeol kembali kewujud manusianya. Mengenakan pakaian manusia bahkan warna matanya berubah menjadi hitam sama seperti manusia pada umumnya.

_Ini bonus karna aku uploadnya kelamaan~ bener-bener ada urusan keluarga yang gak bisa ditunda ): _

_Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~_

_-AntheaB_

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

_Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tindakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. Satu diantaranya adalah… Chanyeol yang bukan seorang manusia._

_Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.  
Rate : M_

_**Warning. Boyxboy. Gay. Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like it? Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Keringat didahinya masih menetes melewati pipi dan berakhir melewati leher jenjang miliknya. Hari sudah cukup gelap, Baekhyun baru mendapatkan istirahatnya setelah seorang pelanggan yang datang bersama kekasihnya pulang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mengusap keringat didahinya. "Hari ini sangat ramai. Aku bahkan belum mengisi perutku." Ucapnya kemudian mengusap perutnya sendiri. Dia sudah akan berjalan menuju dapur, mendapatkan beberapa camilan sampai ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku, tersenyum setelah membaca sebuah nama dilayar utama ponselnya.

"Bibi?" Baekhyun memanggil dengan suara lembut.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar suara bibinya, meski kali ini suaranya agak berbeda Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Aku baik bibi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Tiba-tiba, suara sang bibi yang biasanya renyah dan lembut, berubah menjadi dalam, bahkan Baekhyun mendengar suara isakan disana. "Bibi? Ada apa?" Baekhyun mendadak menjadi panik. Dia berlari menuju ruang ganti, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang berteriak meminta bantuan.

Ada jeda cukup lama sampai suara bibi Oh kembali terdengar. "Sehun.. Dia.." Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi mendengar bibinya menangis. 1 tanganya sudah mencengkram celemek hitam yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Sementara tangan yang lain mencengkaram erat ponselnya.

"Bibi bicaralah! Ada apa dengan Sehunnie?!"

"Pulanglah, Baekhyun. Dia membutuhkanmu." Pada akhirnya, Kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut bibinya tidak menjelaskan apapun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi tidak khawatir. Hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum sang Bibi menutup telfon secara sepihak.

Baekhyun blank. Dia sudah merasakan firasat yang buruk sejak pertama kali dia mendengar suara bibinya. Ternyata benar jika bibinya sedang menangis. Terlebih lagi, sesuatu yang buruk pasti menimpa Sehun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Hanya nama Sehun yang mengisi dikepalanya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Mereka tumbuh dan besar bersama tepat setelah kedua orang tua Baekhyun tiada disaat Baekhyun baru berusia 6 tahun.

"Aku..aku akan pulang, bibi. Tolong… tolong katakan pada Sehun kalau aku akan pulang.." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Dia mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang dia miliki meski Tangannya masih bergetar. Dia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dengan cara yang ceroboh. Meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar untuk menemui Minseok.

Setelah mendapat ijin libur untuk beberapa hari, Baekhyun melangkah tergesa menuju pintu keluar. Kedua matanya masih memerah. Dadanya naik turun bahkan keringan dingin mulai mengalir diwajahnya. Ditengah rasa khawatirnya, seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan wajah yang sama khawatirnya.

"Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat berusaha melepaskan diri. Chanyeol tentu saja masih menahan tangan mungilnya. "Katakan ada apa." Chanyeol menuntut jawaban.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan kembali suaranya. Berusaha menjawab dengan benar. "Aku harus pulang.. Sehun.. Sehun membutuhkanku.." Baekhyun bergumam, bibirnya bergetar hebat. Hal buruk yang kemungkinan akan menimpa Sehun membuatnya ketakutan. Beruntung dia masih memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri. Dia bahkan tidak berniat kembali pulang untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Baekhyun menoleh dengan gerakan cepat. Kedua mata berairnya menatap pria yang masih berdiri di hadapanya. "Akan lebih cepat jika aku yang menyetir. Ayo."

Yang lebih mungil sudah lebih dulu berlari menghampiri mobil Chanyeol. Masuk kedalamnya disusul dengan Chanyeol yang memegang kemudi. Mengendarai sepanjang jalan kembali ke rumah masa kecil Baekhyun. Busan.

Baekhyun mendapat pesan alamat Rumah sakit dari bibinya. Tanganya semakin bergetar, dia bahkan kembali menangis. Ponselnya dipegang erat-erat. Baekhyun terlihat lebih gelisah sekarang. Dia tau hal yang menimpa Sehun adalah hal yang serius.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahan lagi, berkata dengan suara selembut mungkin. "Baekhyun, semua akan baik-baik saja." Jika saja dia bisa, dia akan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. Mengusap punggung sempit pria disampingnya sampai pria mungil itu merasa tenang atau bahkan sampai tertidur. Dia akan melakukan apapun agar Baekhyun melupakan kesedihannya.

Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, entah mengapa itu cukup menganggunya konsentrasinya. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman yang cukup besar didalam hatinya. Dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sambil berusaha membawa mobilnya lebih cepat sampai dirumah sakit.

Baekhyun disisi lain mengigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya mengingat Chanyeol masih berusaha sampai di Rumah Sakit lebih cepat.

Tak lama, Chanyeol menepikan Ferrari hitamnya. Sementara Baekhyun memandangi gedung bertingkat dihadapanya hingga kurang dari tiga detik, Baekhyun berlari masuk kedalam. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berlari mengekor dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun membenci 1 tempat didunia. Hanya ada 1 tempat.

Rumah Sakit.

Rasa trauma ditinggalkan membuatnya membenci tempat dimana dia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Selama bertahun-tahun terakhir dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah berfikir akan mengunjungi tempat yang pernah membawa trauma untuknya.

Kali ini, dia kembali datang. Setelah bertahun-tahun dan melihat salah satu pria yang paling penting dihidupnya, terbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur. Disebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih bersih. Terkulai lemah dengan kedua mata terpejam. Melihat keadaan sehun, Baekhyun kembali menginggat wajah kedua orang tuanya secara tiba-tiba. Dia merasa kedua kakinya melemas, seperti jelly. Dia hampir tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri terlebih setelah sang Bibi menjelaskan keadaan yang terjadi pada Sehun.

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Suaranya pelan dan parau. Terdengar seperti dia sedang berusaha bahkan hanya untuk membuka suara. "Se…sehun? Leukimia? Apa yang-" Pria yang lebih mungil hampir jatuh merosot jika saja Chanyeol tidak dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. "Bibi.. Dia.. Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun mengcengkram pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, menopang tubuhnya dan mencoba kembali berdiri.

Baekhyun, tidak pernah tau berapa lama Sehun sudah menderita. Baik Sehun atau bibinya, tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan apapun padanya. Baekhyun cukup terluka dengan hal itu dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna tidak mengunjungi mereka sejak dia pindah ke Seoul. Dia hanya rutin mengirim uang bulanan tanpa tau Sehun menyimpan penderitaanya sendiri.

_Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_ Baekhyun terus menerus mengulang kata-kata yang sama didalam hatinya. Sesekali mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Suara disamping telinganya tersengar seolah-olah sangat jauh dari dirinya. Baekhyun memandangi wajah pucat Sehun yang sedang tertidur. Mengusap rambut pria itu beberapa kali. Mengatakan dalam hatinya betapa dia menyesali keputusannya pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan. Seharusnya dia tetap bekerja di Busan, meski dengan gaji yang tidak seberapa dia bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Hal seperti ini, mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Atau paling tidak, Sehun tidak akan terbaring dengan kedua mata terpejam seperti ini.

"Bibi, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku.. Aku hanya memiliki kalian didalam hidupku." Baekhyun berkata lirih. "Bagaimana bisa kalian.."

_Menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku?_

"Maafkan bibi.." Bibi Oh menunduk dalam. "Sehun akan marah jika aku memberitahumu tentang ini.."

"Dia menderita.. Dan aku bahkan… tidak ada disampingnya.." Baekhyun kembali terisak. Menatap iba pada sosok yang berbaring dihadapanya. 1 tangan yang terkulai lemas dia gengam dengan erat. Diciuminya dengan telaten. "Bibi.. Tidakkah kau fikir aku adalah hyung yang tidak berguna?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada wajah tampan Sehun.

"Tidak Baekhyun, tolong." Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat-erat dari samping. "Kau sudah banyak membantu Bibi.. Dan Sehun tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih jauh.."

Secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mengerakkan tangannya. Mengusap kasar kedua matanya. Menghilangkan air mata yang membuat pandanganya sedikit buram. "Bibi, aku akan membiayai semuanya." Bibi Oh membulatkan matanya tiba-tiba, begitupun dengan pria lain yang sedari tadi berdiri mengamati disudut ruangan. "Bagaimanapun caranya, meski aku harus bekerja tanpa berhenti, aku akan berusaha membuatnya sembuh."

"Baekhyun, itu akan menghabiskan banyak biaya.. Dan-"

"Aku tidak perduli Bibi. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian."

Bagaimanapun Bibi Oh membujuk, dia tau Baekhyun akan menjadi anak yang keras kepala pada akhirnya. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menunggui Sehun selama semalaman penuh. Sementara Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar untuk membelikan Baekhyun makanan dan minuman hangat. Baekhyun membiarkan makanan dan secangkir kopi yang tadinya hangat menjadi dingin tergeletak diatas meja.

Sudah tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum pagi menjelang, Baekhyun yang sudah hampir tertidur merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya yang semua terkulai disamping tangan Sehun. Kedua mata cantiknya terlihat lelah, memandang sayu kearah Bibi Oh.

"Baekhyun, beristirahatlah dirumah Bibi. Kau dan temanmu pasti lelah." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang terlihat sama lelahnya. 1 tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun merasa hatinya menghangat secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar, pemuda mungil itu tersenyum samar.

Baekhyun sudah akan mengeleng sampai dia ingat dengan siapa dia datang ke Busan. Baekhyun memenuhi kepalanya dengan kondisi Sehun sampai nyaris melupakan Chanyeol yang juga sedang menemaninnya. Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Mengingat Chanyeol mungkin butuh istirahat, pria mungil itu membawa Chanyeol pulang kerumah lamanya. Ke rumah bibinya.

Rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali dia meninggalkan rumah ini. Baekhyun merasa hatinya penuh dengan kedamaian masa lalu saat menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini. Kenangan-kenangan akan dirinya di masa lalu bersama sang Bibi dan Sehun berputar didalam ingatannya. Perlahan membuatnya tersenyum, entah mengapa itu bisa mengurangi rasa sedih di hatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa mengunakan kamar Sehun disana." Baekhyun menunjuk kearah sebuah kamar yang memiliki pintu berwarna coklat. "Aku akan beristirahat dikamarku sendiri." Kemudian mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada rendah.

Mungkin dia sendiri merasa lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat, jadi tanpa banyak bertanya, Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam kamar Sehun.

Chanyeol bisa beristirahat layaknya manusia dalam wujudnya sebagai manusia. Jika dia melepaskan wujudnya sebagai manusia, dia tidak lagi membutuhkan tidur untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Jadi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan adalah pergi tidur setelah dia memikirkan sesuatu hal dengan matang.

Saat dia terbangun, matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Dia mengosok matanya, duduk di atas tempat tidur milik Sehun dan memandang kesekeliling. Kamar yang asing. Begitu kecil dan sedikit berantakan. Beberapa pakaian yang entah kotor atau bersih berceceran disekitaran meja dekat dengan jendela. Beberapa tergantung dibalik pintu dan beberapa lagi ada dibawah kakinya. Chanyeol secara tidak sadar sudah menginjak kaos berwarna gelap milik Sehun. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari rasa mengantuk setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Dia bangkit berdiri untuk keluar dan mengecek keadaan Baekhyun, beruntung Baekhyun masih ada didepan matanya. Tampak seperti sedang memasak.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melihat bahu sempit itu bergerak, terkejut namun tidak berbalik. "Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

Kali ini Baekhyun berbalik, wajahnya terlihat layu tapi dia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Kedua matanya bengkak dan ada jejak kemerahan disudut matanya. Baekhyun menangis lagi semalaman dan Chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku sedang membuat sarapan." Tidak lama, 2 piring omlete sudah tersaji diatas meja makan. Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya. Dia hanya melihat Baekhyun mengaduk makanannya sebelum memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol sedang menatapnya seperti seekor serigala yang menatap seekor kelinci mungil.

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, setelah memikirkanya semalaman, dia mulai membuka suara. "Baekhyun, tentang pengobatan Sehun-"

Mendengar kata Sehun membuat Baekhyun memfokuskan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dia melupakan perut laparnya untuk sesaat.

"Aku bisa membantumu." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Begini. Kau bisa bekerja dirumahku dan aku akan memberimu gaji, sekaligus membantu pengobatan Sehun." Dia menjelaskan.

"Tapi.. pengobatan Sehun membutuhkan biaya yang sangat banyak. Apa.. Apa yang harus aku kerjakan dirumahmu?"

"Aku akan memberitahu hanya jika kau setuju datang kerumahku, Baekhyun. Bawa barangmu juga."

"Jadi.. Aku harus tinggal dirumahmu?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa adanya jejak kecurigaan diwajahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kau bisa menghemat biaya sewa dan makan."

Baekhyun sudah memikirkanya. Pekerjaan seperti itu, bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya? Lagipula ini semua demi Sehun. Dan bahkan Chanyeol tidak terlihat jahat sama sekali. Pria tampan itu juga yang mengantar dirinya sampai ke Busan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir lebih lama lagi atau Chanyeol mungkin akan berubah pikiran. Sementara Chanyeol seolah melihat cahaya lagi dikedua mata cantik Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Setelah semalaman, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah cantik itu kembali bersinar.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju, Chanyeol. Aku..aku akan mengambil barangku setelah aku kembali ke Seoul." Suaranya terdengar penuh antusias. 1 tangannya memegang sendok dengan sangat erat.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol menarik bibirnya. Tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Sangat bagus."

Baekhyun, disisi lain juga tersenyum penuh harapan. Sembari membayangkan wajah Sehun yang kembali tersenyum lebar kepadanya dan memangilnya Hyung.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya terlihat khawatir. Membuka semua pintu kamar yang ada di rumah bibinya. Berlari ke halaman depan sampai ke halaman belakang. Tubuhnya berkeringat, sedikit kelelahan. Usahanya untuk mencari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh karna Chanyeol meningalkan mobilnya terparkir di halaman depan. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi tanpa mengendarai mobil? Dan lagi, Baekhyun baru pertama kali membawa Chanyeol ke desa bibinya. Bagaimana jika dia tersesat? Tanpa sadar, pria mungil itu memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Ceroboh. Kau membiarkan Chanyeol berkeliaran sendiri di malam hari seperti ini, Baekhyun." Pria mungil itu mengomeli dirinya sendiri.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

_Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tindakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. Satu diantaranya adalah… Chanyeol yang bukan seorang manusia._

_Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.  
Rate : M_

_**Warning. Boyxboy. Gay. Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like it? Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya terlihat khawatir. Membuka semua pintu kamar yang ada di rumah bibinya. Berlari ke halaman depan sampai ke halaman belakang. Tubuhnya berkeringat, sedikit kelelahan. Usahanya untuk mencari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Baekhyun merasa sedikit aneh karna Chanyeol meningalkan mobilnya terparkir di halaman depan. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi tanpa mengendarai mobil? Dan lagi, Baekhyun baru pertama kali membawa Chanyeol ke desa bibinya. Bagaimana jika dia tersesat? Tanpa sadar, pria mungil itu memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Ceroboh. Kau membiarkan Chanyeol berkeliaran sendiri di malam hari seperti ini, Baekhyun." Pria mungil itu mengomeli dirinya sendiri. Merasa menyerah, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Chanyeol didalam rumah. Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 12 dan Chanyeol masih belum kembali. Dia menguap lebar. Duduk di atas sofa sampai tanpa sadar, dia tertidur.

Baekhyun tidak ingat berapa jam dia jatuh tertidur. Ketika terbangun, yang pertama dia tangkap oleh kedua mata cantiknya adalah figur tubuh seorang pria. Mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan celana yang berwarna senada. Menatapnya yang baru saja bangun. Tepat setelah mengosok matanya, Baekhyun melompat dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia meringis menahan sakit di pungungnya. Bagaimanapun, tidur di sofa membuat tulangnya seolah remuk. Bahkan kakinya sedikit kesemutan.

"Chanyeol? Dari mana saja? Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dimanapun!" Nada suaranya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang besar dan Chanyeol bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum tenang. "Aku.. Mencari udara segar. Ada danau didekat sini."

Yang lebih mungil mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar melupakan danau yang cukup dekat dari rumah bibinya. Tidak terlalu dekat namun tidak jauh juga. Hanya berjalan beberapa puluh meter kebelakang rumahnya. Hanya saja Baekhyun melewati jalanan itu karna kondisi jalannya yang gelap. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Seseorang harus membawa penerangan jika ingin pergi kesana dimalam hari.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah makan?"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir sebentar. Seolah mengingat sesuatu, dia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, mengunci Baekhyun dengan tatapan tepat dikedua mata cantik itu sebelum menjawab. "Aku.. Sudah." Kemudian menyungingkan bibirnya kekiri. Terlihat sexy namun juga mematikan disaat yang bersamaan. Mungkin karna hal itu, Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Baekhyun mendadak merasa gugup. "Ka-kalau begitu aku akan mengunci pintu lalu pergi tidur. Kau.. Juga pergilah untuk tidur. Kita harus kerumah sakit sebelum kembali ke Seoul." Dia beranjak berdiri untuk mengunci pintu sampai sebuah tangan menahan dipergelangan tanganya. Cukup erat dan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Dia menatap bingung sang pelaku yang juga menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tepat setelah Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol melepaskan peganganya. Menyilangkan kakinya, duduk dengan angun. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah terlepas barang satu inchi pun dari wajah cantik dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada. Lanjutkan." Setelah berkata demikian, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bergerak tergesa-gesa. Berlari untuk mengunci pintu depan dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Pria mungil itu benar-benar mengubur dirinya didalam kamar setelah selesai mengunci pintu rumah bibinya. Tubuhnya berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit sambil memikirkan tatapan Chanyeol padanya beberapa saat lalu. Baekhyun merasa, itu bukan seperti Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Pria itu memberi tatapan seolah dia bisa menelan Baekhyun hanya dengan sekali lahap dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol menatapnya begitu panas sampai mampu mambuat Baekhyun meremang, bergidik bahkan membuat tubuh mungilnya memberikan reaksi yang asing. Meski begitu, dia mencoba untuk menepis fikiran buruknya tentang Chanyeol. Mengingat bahwa pria bertubuh tinggi itulah yang menemaninya sampai di titik ini, dia cukup percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria yang baik. Bahkan menawarkan pekerjaan untuk membantunya. Kalaupun Chanyeol ingin bertindak diluar batas dengannya, bukankah seharusnya dia sudah melakukanya sejak kemarin?

"Sudahlah, apa yang kufikirkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tau diri." Baekhyun bergumam pelan sebelum akhirnya menguap dan jatuh tertidur untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Hanya beberapa hari." Chanyeol mendesis pada dirinya sendiri. Menatap pantulan wajah tampannya di cermin. Dia mengakui dalam beberapa hari terakhir, dia hampir kehilangan akal untuk memakan Baekhyun saat itu juga. Tapi tidak. Tidak semudah itu karna pada akhirnya, Baekhyun harus dengan sukarela selalu berada di sisinya. Merelakan darahnya untuk memberinya energi ketika dia membutuhkan. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki Darah Abadi didunia. Menemukan Baekhyun setelah bertahun-tahun, itu sudah cukup baik untuknya. Untuk itulah dia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertindak secara gegabah.

Dia akan mengintai sebelum menangkap mangsanya dengan perhitungan yang matang.

Jika menyiksa, membunuh bahkan membantai itu jelas sangat mudah untuk Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol berdarah iblis murni. Dia tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk melakukan tindakan berutal semacam itu. Tapi Baekhyun, kasusnya sangat berbeda. Dia tidak bisa membunuh Baekhyun. Tidak bisa juga menyiksa pria mungil itu meskipun jika pria mungil itu pergi, Chanyeol akan dengan mudah kembali menangkap Baekhyun kedalam gengamannya. Tidak. Dia ingin Baekhyun memasrahkan dirinya. Memberikan darahnya secara sukarela dengan begitu dia tidak perlu menyakiti pria mungil itu. Sesuatu didalam hatinya tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk menyakiti pria mungil itu.

"Dan mengapa kau tidak ingin menyakitinya?" Suara di sebrang telinga Chanyeol terdengar curiga.

"Aku hanya berfikir karna tubuhnya sangat mungil. Itu akan terlihat tidak pantas." Chanyeol sadar yang dia katakan adalah sebuah kekonyolan.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol memberi belas kasihan pada seseorang? Sejak kapan dia berfikir tentang mana yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk disakiti.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja itu sebagai alasan." Tanpa melihat, Chanyeol tau bahwa Jongin sedang memutar malas matanya. "Kapan kau kembali?"

"Besok. Ah, aku hampir lupa." Chanyeol membenarkan letak ponsel ditangannya.

"Apa?"

"Siapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Baekhyun. Aku mau yang terbaik."

"Hmm. Cepat kembali. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya."

Bertahun-tahun. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya penantiannya berakhir. Bahkan semua penderitaanya akan sedikit berkurang. Paling tidak, dia tidak harus setiap saat mencari darah segar untuk memulihkan energinya yang hasilnya tidak seberapa.

Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat, sebesar apa pengaruh darah milik Baekhyun didalam tubuhnya.

Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul setelah mengatakan pada bibinya bahwa Chanyeol memberinya sebuah pekerjaan juga membantunya untuk membiayai pengobatan Sehun. Disaat yang bersamaan, bibi Oh tidak tahan untuk tidak mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk Chanyeol. Bahkan wanita paruh baya itu mengangam erat tangan sedingin es milik Chanyeol. Air matanya mengalir tanpa henti seolah menemukan sedikit harapan untuk putranya.

Di hari yang sama, Baekhyun datang mengunjungi Minseok di cafe. Menjelaskan situasi yang dia alami juga memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya hari itu juga. Minseok dengan berat hati menerimannya. Lagipula, dia merasa tidak sangup jika harus memberikan penghasilan yang besar untuk Baekhyun karna dia hanya seorang pemilik café kecil ditengah kota. Pendapatannya setiap bulan tidak begitu besar.

Setelah menghela nafas, Minseok menepuk pundak sempit Baekhyun. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Baekhyun. Kau harus sering mengunjungiku disini, ingat?" Perpisahan itu diakhiri sebuah pelukan hangat. Seperti seorang hyung kepada adiknya.

Kyungsoo adalah yang paling sulit disini. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo memohon pada Baekhyun untuk tidak pergi bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia akan membayar sewa penuh untuk mereka berdua. Baekhyun tentu saja menolak. Dia tidak akan tega merepotkan Kyungsoo untuk membayar sewa penuh dan berpesan kepada Kyungsoo untuk segera mencari roommate lain yang bisa membantunya membayar biaya sewa.

"Kyunggie-ah"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Kau tau bagaimana kondisiku. Aku membutuhkan uang itu-"

Kyungsoo menoleh. Menyela dengan cepat. "Bagaimana jika dia menipumu?"

"Dia tidak akan." Baekhyun berkata lembut. Kyungsoo menangis tiba-tiba, butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menenangkan pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu. "Aku akan mengunjungi rumah ini, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menatap sedih. Kali ini dia harus membiarkan Baekhyun berjuang bekerja sendiri dan itu membuatnya sedikit tertekan karna dia tidak bisa memberikan bantuan yang berarti.

Setelah perpisahan yang panjang, Baekhyun menarik kopernya, menunggu Chanyeol ditepi trotoar. Kyungsoo menolak untuk mengantarnya pergi, dia bilang dia masih merasa sedikit kesal dan Baekhyun mengerti. Tak lama, sebuah mobil yang cukup familiar dengannya beberapa hari ini, berhenti tepat didepannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Chanyeol terlihat segar. Kaos over size warna hitam dipadukan dengan jeans panjang membalut tubuhnya dengan sangat baik.

"Kau siap?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, menyimpan koper Baekhyun dibagasi dan kembali duduk di balik kemudi. Ferrari hitam itu bergerak, menjauh dari tempat tinggal lama Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa hatinya sedikit kosong. Baekhyun melamun untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan gugup. Pekerjaanmu tidak sulit." Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega pada akhirnya. "Tidak akan sulit jika kau tidak membuatnya menjadi sulit." Chanyeol melanjutkan. Suaranya masih tenang seperti biasa.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak tau harus memberi respon seperti apa. Dia memilih bungkam sambil berharap bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

Baekhyun tertidur.

Bekhyun membuka kedua matanya tiba-tiba dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Nafasnya kacau berantakan. Sama seperti kemarin, mimpi buruk itu kembali datang. Meski sosok berjubah bulu itu masih belum jelas didalam pandanganya, dia melihat dan mendengar suara wanita yang menjerit dan meminta pertolongan didalam mimpinya dengan sangat jelas. Menangis dengan suara putus asa. Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa pria berjubah bulu itulah yang membuat gadis-gadis itu berteriak dan menangis. Pria berjubah bulu itu mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada mereka. Tapi, siapa pria berjubah bulu itu?

Ketika kesadarannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya, dia mendapati dirinya berbaring didalam sebuah kamar yang luas. Menyibak selimut, Baekhyun berfikir bahwa dia berada dirumah Chanyeol atau bahkan berada didalam kamar Chanyeol. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Mungkin karna mimpi itu terasa nyata.

"Tapi kamar ini.. Seperti tidak ditempati untuk waktu yang lama." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Berjalan kesekeliling kamar. Menyentuh selimut, menyentuh meja, menyentuh tirai, menyentuh apapun sampai dia merasa bosan dan berfikir untuk pergi keluar. Menemukan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah meraih gagang pintu, menekannya dengan gerakan membuka, tapi pintu berwarna putih dihadapanya belum juga terbuka. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba pintu itu tetap tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbuka.

"Terkunci?"

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

_Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tindakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. Satu diantaranya adalah… Chanyeol yang bukan seorang manusia._

_Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.  
Rate : M_

_**Warning. Boyxboy. Gay. Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like it? Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Baekhyun menyimpulkan dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Dia kembali mencoba untuk membuka pintu didepannya namun pintu itu benar-benar terkunci dari luar. Pemuda mungil itu hampir menyerah dan memutuskan akan menunggu Chanyeol sampai sesaat setelahnya, dia mendengar seseorang membuka kunci dari luar. Seorang gadis berpakaian pelayan berdiri tepat didepannya. Wajahnya bulat dengan bandana berwarna putih menghiasi diatas rambut hitamnya. Dia akan terlihat manis jika wajar datarnya diganti dengan lebih banyak senyuman.

"Maaf Tuan. Yang mulia memberi perintah bahwa anda harus menunggu disini sampai dia kembali."

Yang mulia? Baekhyun berfikir cepat itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia menatap gadis pelayan didepannya. "Tapi… bukankah aku harus bekerja? Jadi apa pekerjaanku?"

"Yang mulia akan segera kembali untuk memberitahu anda."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Mengapa pintunya dikunci?"

"Yang mulia tidak ingin anda berkeliaran."

Pria mungil itu tersenyum, tidak menaruh rasa curiga. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai dia kembali. Apakah dia berpesan sesuatu lagi untukku?"

"Dia ingin anda mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan." Baekhyun melihat 1 gadis lagi masuk, menyerahkan 1 set pakaian berwarna putih untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, terimakasih."

Pintu itu kembali terkunci. Karna baekhyun sudah tau alasannya, dia tidak lagi menjadi khawatir. Pertama, Baekhyun berjalan kearah meja dan meletakkan pakaiannya disana. Kemudian membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar dan mendapati langit sudah mulai menjadi gelap. Juga pemandangan hamparan lahan tanah dipenuhi rumput yang luas. Dibawah kamarnya, terdapat taman bunga yang cukup indah. Sayang sekali, tidak ada balkon dikamar ini.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya didalam saku, melihat jam diponselnya menunjuk pada angka 6.

Pukul 6 sore. Baekhyun menguap sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya meraih pakaiannya diatas meja kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Kamar luas yang biasanya kosong, kini ditempati oleh seorang pria mungil berwajah manis. Baekhyun, dia terlalu lelah menunggu Chanyeol kembali sampai kembali tertidur setelah gadis pelayan yang lain mengantarkan makan malam untuknya. Baekhyun bahkan lupa menyalakan lampu karna dia tertidur lebih awal.

Dia kembali bermimpi.

Pria berjubah bulu berwarna hitam itu kembali lagi kedalam mimpinya. Berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tersenyum dengan cara yang mengerikan. Ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari mimpi yang sebelumnya karna senyuman pria itu benar-benar tertuju untuk dirinya.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun tiba-tiba melemas. Dia bahkan tidak tau dimana kakinya berpijak. Gelap, dia hanya bisa melihat separuh dari wajah pria itu ditengah kegelapan. Masih menyungingkan senyuman yang mengerikan. Ditengah rasa takutnya, Baekhyun berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk bertanya.

"Si..siapa kau?"

"Aku?" Pria itu tertawa lebar.

Baekhyun berkedip. Suara ini terdengar familiar.

"Kau tau siapa aku."

Yang lebih mungil menutup mulutnya dengan 1 tangannya ketika 1 nama terlintas dikepalanya. Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak!"

Tidak perduli bagaimanapun Baekhyun berteriak dan mengeleng, pria itu masih tertawa lebar-lebar. "Tidak! Kau bukan dia! Dia.. Dia pria yang baik!" Ucapnya mulai histeris.

"Aku pria yang baik? Bagaimana jika aku menipumu?"

Baekhyun terjatuh. Kedua kakinya benar-benar lemas. Gelengan kepalanya semakin kuat. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Dia menjerit. Menarik rambutnya sendiri kuat-kuat. Sontak dia teringat akan semua potongan-potongan kejadian didalam mimpinya. "Kau.. Kau yang membunuh mereka semua!"

Pria berjubah bulu itu berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya pelan dan pasti, sementara Baekhyun beringsut mundur kebelakang sampai punggung sempit miliknya menabrak dinding. Sensasi rasa dingin yang berasal dari dinding seolah masuk menembus pori-pori kulitnya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Ah!"

"Baekhyun, kau sangat naif."

Pria yang lebih mungil mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati sebuah wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Gelap. Dia benar-benar hanya bisa melihat separuh dari wajah pria itu.

"Kau..iblis!" Yang lebih mungil terisak. Mulai menangis.

"Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik." Baekhyun membenci suara ini ketika berbicara dengan nada yang begitu tinggi dan sombong. Dimimpi sebelumnya, dia hanya mendengar pria ini tertawa beberapa kali. Dia tidak pernah mendengar pria ini berbicara tentang omong kosong apapun.

Apapun yang Baekhyun fikirkan saat ini, dia hanya mengatakan 1 kata. Dengan suara jelas dan rendah. Tepat didepan kedua bibir pria berjubah bulu itu.

"Bajingan."

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Baekhyun mendapati dagunya ditarik dengan kecepatan ekstra, bibirnya menempel dengan bibir yang lain. Bibirnya dilecehkan sedemikian rupa hingga membengkak dan mengeluarkan rasa anyir dilidahnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merespon. Entah mengapa, kedua tanganya yang semula ingin dia gunakan untuk menampar wajah sialan yang sedang menciumnya mendadak tidak bisa bergerak. Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima penghinaan itu sampai udara didadanya terasa menipis.

Disaat itulah Pria berjubah bulu itu memundurkan wajahnya. Dia kembali mengeluarkan senyuman mengerikan di bibirnya, sampai akhirnya sosoknya menjadi samar. Menghilang dikegelapan malam.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Wajah Chanyeol di mimpinya tampak lebih mengerikan dari pada Chanyeol yang dia kenal selama beberapa hari terakhir.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara. Apa yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang sama persis seperti didalam mimpinya. Sebuah jubah hitam bulu yang berkibar, membelakangi tubuhnya seolah sedang mengejek dirinya. Ditengah kesadaranya, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

Clang! Clang!

_A-apa?_

Pemuda mungil itu terlalu takut untuk menyadari sebuah rantai besi menahan di masing-masing tangannya. Membuat kedua tangannya dalam posisi terangkat keatas.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis tapi dia mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Menjadi pria lemah didepan musuh hanya akan membuat musuhmu merasa menang.

"Kau!" Pada akhirnya hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Rasa anyir memenuhi seluruh mulutnya. Bibirnya terasa perih ketika dia membukanya. "Ti -tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Mendorong tubuhnya kedepan, Baekhyun hanya membuat tubuh mungilnya kembali terlempar kebelakang. Rantai besi itu membuat pergerakanya terbatas.

"Aku merasa lapar tapi makananku masih belum siap." Pria berjubah bulu itu, masih berdiri tepat didepan pintu balkon yang terbuka. Memunggunginya.

_Persetan._

"Kau -lepaskan aku!"

Dengan 1 gerakan cepat, Chanyeol sudah mendarat tepat dihadapanya. Menarik paksa dagunya keatas. Menahannya meskipun pihak lain menolak sentuhannya. Sekarang, Baekhyun bisa melihat sosok didalam mimpinya dengan sangat jelas. Kedua mata phoenix yang menyala merah, menatap tepat kearahnya. Dua buah mahkota berbentuk tanduk berwarna hitam seolah tertanam didalam kepala Chanyeol. Tubuh kencang yang hanya dibalut oleh jubah bulu berwarna hitam dibagian atasnya juga celana panjang berwarna hitam menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Chanyeol begitu mempesona. Begitu mengagumkan. Jika saja Baekhyun lupa bahwa dia adalah tanahan disini, terlebih lagi dia tidak tau apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya, dia sudah pasti jatuh kedalam pesona pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Aku bilang aku lapar." Bisiknya, dengan suara rendah dan dalam. Suaranya hampir menyatu dengan angin yang berhembus. Baekhyun kembali bergidik. Dia segera melupakan tentang 'rasa kagumnya' pada tubuh di hadapannya.

Yang lebih mungil menatapnya dengan kedua sudut mata yang sedikit memerah. Menahan tangis. "Lepas!" desisnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tanganya. "Ah!" Dan sebuah kabut hitam mengitari pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menahan tangannya di dinding. Bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Lebih erat dari rantai besi yang masih melekat dipergelangan tangannya. Tangannya sekarang benar-benar menempel pada dinding.

"Mengapa.." Baekhyun menjatuhkan bulu matanya. Menatap kebawah setelah melakukan perlawanan yang sia-sia. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku.. Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. Karna dia menunduk, dia tidak bisa melihat raut wajah Chanyeol sekarang. "Seandainya kau membuat segalanya menjadi mudah, aku tidak akan melakukan kekerasan padamu." Baekhyun merinding sampai ketulang ekornya. Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara yang dingin, tepat didepan telingganya sembari mengusap rambutnya beberapa kali. "Darahmu Baekhyun. Aku membutuhkanya."

"Am..ambil saja.. Ambil.. Dan biarkan aku pergi.."

Sebuah suara 'hmhp' terdengar jelas disamping telinganya. "Aku khawatir ini tidak sederhana seperti yang kau fikirkan." Semakin dekat, Baekhyun bahkan merasa Chanyeol sengaja menghembuskan nafas dilehernya. Itu adalah titik sensitif ditubuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menutup kedua matanya dan mengigit bibirnya erat-erat. "Aku membutuhkanya untuk mengisi energiku. Dengan adanya dirimu, aku tidak perlu mencari gadis-gadis diluar sana setiap malam. Sedikit darah darimu itu sudah cukup untuk beberapa hari."

Baekhyun mengerti situasinya dengan cepat. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melepaskanya, kecuali dia mati. _Bajingan ini_. Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati.

Dia membiarkan bibirnya tertutup. Tidak menolak atau mengatakan bahwa dia setuju. Fikiranya kacau. Dia tidak pernah tau identitas Chanyeol dan mengapa dia membutuhkan darah darinya. Mengapa harus dia. Baekhyun tidak pernah tau. Dia hanya tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah iblis kejam yang sudah membunuh banyak gadis untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun masih memikirkan semuanya dengan baik hingga sebuah sentuhan sedingin es merambat dilehernya. Diiringi dengan gesekan seperti seseorang sedang mengendus aroma tubuhnya. Baekhyun merinding sampai ke kepala. "A..apa yang.." Baekhyun merasa panas disekitaran leher dan didalam tubuhnya.

"Aroma tubuhmu jauh lebih baik dari gadis-gadis diluar sana." Baekhyun berpaling cepat kesamping, tidak tau bahwa tindakan kecilnya mengundang Chanyeol seolah mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk menancapkan taringnya dileher seputih susu miliknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum licik, mengunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati leher sampai ke bahu kiri Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Sementara Baekhyun berjuang setengah mati untuk tidak membuat suara apapun. Dia mengingit lagi bibirnya, kali ini lebih erat hingga menimbulkan sedikit sobekan disana.

Meski berusaha sekeras apapun, Baekhyun tidak akan tahan jika titik sensitifnya diserang berkali-kali. Sensasi aneh ini memberikan efek pada tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar kedua bibirnya terpisah. "Umh!" Meleguh dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol, masih mempertahankan senyumanya. Berbisik. "Kau ingin aku melakukanya dengan cara ini? Tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan."

"Tidak!" Yang lebih mungil berteriak cepat. Menatap Chanyeol tepat dikedua matanya. Wajahnya manisnya tampak kacau seperti seseorang sudah berhasil melemparkanya keatas ranjang, merobek pakaiannya dan menidurinya berkali-kali. Melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang seperti ini, membuat nafsu didalam dirinya melonjak. Beruntung dia memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup baik.

Baekhyun disisi lain mengutuk. Memperingatkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol meminta darahnya secara paksa daripada dia harus menerima rangsangan berkali-kali pada titik sensitifnya kemudian berakhir dengan mengucapkan desahan-desahan dari bibirnya. Tidak. Itu akan semakin merusak harga dirinya. Itu juga akan membuatnya terlihat seperti jalang.

"Ambil makananmu dan keluar dari sini."

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

Baekhyun mendengus. Kembali memalingkan wajahnya kekanan. Menatap dinding kosong disampingnya. Dari awal Baekhyun tidak pernah tau ruangan apa yang Chanyeol pakai untuk menahannya. Semuanya gelap gulita dan dia hanya berasumsi bahwa disampingnya adalah sebuah dinding kosong.

"Baekhyun. jika kau bisa bersikap lembut, aku juga bisa memperlakukanmu dengan lembut."

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban cepat dari Baekhyun menghentikan belaian jari jemari Chanyeol di pipinya. Mendengar jawaban sedingin itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa kesal. Sentuhan yang semula lembut di pipi beralih keatas kepala Baekhyun. Dengan 1 sentakan kasar, menarik rambut pria mungil itu kebelakang.

"Ah!" Baekhyun menahan sakit yang luar biasa dikulit kepalanya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Leher jenjangnya terlihat semakin mengiurkan dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku memperlakukanmu sama seperti gadis-gadis itu? Baik. Jika itu yang kau mau." Chanyeol tidak berfikir lebih lama lagi, dia sengaja menunda makan malamnya untuk bermain-main dengan pria mungil dihadapanya tapi respon yang pria mungil ini berikan padanya benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menempelkan taringnya dileher seputih susu milik Baekhyun, menekannya sampai membuat robekan disana. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, merasa puas sambil merasakan gejolak energi yang cukup besar masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Sementara apa yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah panas. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat sementara kakinya menendang seolah ingin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Sayang sekali dia tertahan didinding. Ditambah Chanyeol yang menekan tubuhnya dari depan.

"Ah..cu..kup" Baekhyun merintih sekaligus memohon. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya melemas, seolah semua kekuatanya menguap entah kemana. Kakinya tidak lagi bisa menendang. Kepalan di masing-masing tanganya melongar. Nafasnya yang semula memburu kiri mulai melemah. Baekhyun merasa jika seseorang melempar tubuhnya dari atas balkon, dia tidak akan pernah bisa melawannya.

Suara 'ah' lain terdengar ditelinganya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia merasa sesuatu yang tadi berada dilehernya sudah menghilang. Bahkan cengkraman diatas kepalanya juga sudah terlepas namun rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya masih ada dan itu membuat kepalanya pening.

Baekhyun terlihat seribu kali lebih kacau dimata Chanyeol.

"Ini benar. Aku tidak pernah merasakan tubuhku sekuat ini."

Hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang masih bisa tertangkap ditelinga Baekhyun sampai akhirnya, dia tidak bisa menangkap suara apapun lagi. Pandanganya berubah menjadi gelap.

Dia pingsan.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Baekhyun mempercayai Chanyeol sejak mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Meski pada awalnya tindakan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun berfikiran buruk tentang pria itu. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah pria baik hati yang selalu memberi pertolongan padanya. Tanpa Dia ketahui, Chanyeol menyimpan banyak rahasia. Satu diantaranya adalah… Chanyeol yang bukan seorang manusia._

_Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun.  
Rate : M_

_**Warning. Boyxboy. Gay. Yaoi. Boys Love. Don't like it? Don't Read!**_

_**Chapter **__**7**_

Baekhyun mengernyit didalam tidurnya. Terlihat sedikit gelisah dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi dikeningnya. Jari-jemari tanganya mencengkram erat seprai berwarna merah maroon dengan erat. Urat-urat halus disekitar lehernya mulai bermunculan. Baekhyun tampak tersiksa dengan mimpi yang dialaminya sebelum akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan bisa membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar.

Nafasnya berantakan. Butuh waktu sedikit lama untuk Baekhyun kembali menenangkan dirinya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol tampak keluar dari pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan. Terlihat seperti kamar mandi. Melihat Chanyeol keluar mengenakan bathrobe, Baekhyun yang tidak tahan melihat pria itu segera membuang pandanganya kesamping.

Mustahil jika Baekhyun melupakan semuanya. Dia mengingat dengan jelas setiap detail kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Hingga dibagian dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi dan terbangun dikamar milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang semula terlihat seperti malaikat yang baik, kini berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan dimata Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah tau Chanyeol bisa menipunya sampai dia merasa percaya untuk tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh didunia.

Mendengar Chanyeol sedang melangkah mendekat, Baekhyun segera menghentikanya.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucapnya ketus kemudian meringsut ke sisi ranjang di sebelah kanan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu merasa Baekhyun tampak begitu menyebalkan dan mengemaskan disaat yang bersamaan. Jika saja itu bukan Baekhyun, dia sudah pastikan akan membunuh pria mungil didepanya sejak semalam.

"Kau telihat pucat. Apa sesuatu menganggu tidurmu?"

Baekhyun bungkam. Dia masih enggan menatap wajah Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Chanyeol bertanya lagi pada akhirnya. "Kau membenciku?".

"Apakah jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu diperlukan?"

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menerima kebencian dari siapapun mengingat dia adalah makluk jelmaan iblis. Dia bahkan sudah terbiasa mendengar banyak gadis mengumpat padanya sebelum dia menghabisi nyawa mereka. Tapi, melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang seperti ini benar-benar menyulut kemarahanya. Raut wajah tampan yang semula terlihat tenang menjadi gelap seketika. Aura kemarahanya terpancar jelas melalui sorot matanya.

Baekhyun sendiri belum sembuh dengan luka yang semalam ada dilehernya, kali ini sebuah tangan berukuran besar mencengkram di leher seputih susu miliknya dengan cukup erat. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak tersentak ditempat. Kedua tanganya secara otomatis mencengkram pada sebuah tangan yang masih menekan lehernya dengan kuat.

"Kau. Tidak. Diizinkan. Untuk. Membenciku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan.

"k..khh le..pas!" Baekhyun masih berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol sampai kedua mata cantiknya menangkap kabut hitam yang mengelilingi tangan dewasa yang masih mencekik lehernya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol yang kedua matanya berubah warna menjadi merah mencekiknya semakin kuat hingga Baekhyun hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk melawan. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Dia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

"L..lepas..khh.." Baekhyun sadar jika kekuatanya tidak akan sebanding dengan iblis seperti Chanyeol. Dia bahkan diam-diam mengucapkan permintaan maafnya pada Sehun dan Bibinya karna gagal menepati janji pada mereka.

Hatinya terasa hancur. Baekhyun sudah siap jika Chanyeol akan benar-benar membunuhnya seperti korban-korbannya yang lain.

Hingga tak lama telinganya menangkap suara dobrakan keras dari pintu. Samar-samar dia melihat bayangan seorang pria berjalan mendekat dengan wajah khawatir sampai pandanganya menjadi gelap.

Baekhyun kembali pingsan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa tindakanmu itu berlebihan?! Kau menyiksa Baekhyun!" Jongin sedikit membentak. Dia tidak perduli jika saja Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang harus dia hormati. Dia hanya memikirkan tentang masa depan Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah manusia biasa. Dia bisa terbunuh dengan mudah dan Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan punya harapan lain.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga dia? Dia-"

"Aku tau." Chanyeol menurunkan pandanganya, menatap sesesok manusia yang tergeletak dengan mata tertutup diatas tempat tidurnya. "Minta tiffany untuk mengurusnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin sebelum melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan. Beruntung karna Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan sikap tuannya, dia akhirnya bergegas meninggalkan ruangan. Menemui Tiffany seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Chanyeol yang melakukan ini?" Gadis cantik bernama Tiffany itu menatap heran kearah Jongin dengan 1 alisnya yang terangkat. "Well, pria mungil ini beruntung masih memiliki nyawa. Dia hanya.. Mengalami sedikit syok kurasa."

Melihat Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, Tiffany membuka suaranya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa dia? Mengapa Chanyeol membuang waktu untuk manusia biasa seperti dia?" Tiffany kembali menatap pria mungil yang kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Dia pemilik darah abadi."

Tiffany yang semula menpertahankan wajah tenangnya, tidak bisa untuk tidak memekik terkejut. "Benarkan?! Aku fikir itu hanya legenda. Aku ingat Chanyeol hampir putus asa ketika mencari darah abadi." Merasa ada yang janggal, Tiffany kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Jika memang begitu, mengapa dia menyakitinya?" Kali ini Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa membantu dengan pertanyaan Tiffany. Bahkan jika saja dia tidak datang tepat waktu mungkin Baekhyun akan benar-benar mati.

"Oke oke. Aku akan meresepkan obat untuk bekas luka dilehernya. Dia mungkin akan sedikit histeris saat terbangun. Itu wajar diderita oleh pasien yang mengalami syok." Jongin melirik Tiffany merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat dia mengalami histeris?"

"Kau bunuh saja dia." Gadis cantik itu memutar matanya. "Jika sedikit parah, berikan suntikan penenang untuknya." Jongin menghela nafas lega mengetahui gadis cantik itu masih memiliki fikiran yang normal. Tiffany melemparkan sebuah plastik berisi pil berwarna putih juga sebuah suntikan berisi cairan obat penenang. "Atau jika kau kesulitan kau bisa memangilku." Jongin berfikir dia akan memilih opsi yang ke dua, mungkin. Dia tentu saja tidak akan mengambil resiko apapun yang bisa membunuh Baekhyun atau Chanyeol akan benar-benar memengal kepalanya.

Lebih baik dia menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Tiffany. Lagipula Tiffany seorang dokter. Tentu saja dia lebih mengerti dengan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Aku akan memangilmu begitu dia membuka matanya." Jongin mengantar gadis itu keluar dari pintu.

Belum jauh Tiffany melangkahkan kakinya, gadis itu berbalik kearah Jongin. "Katakan pada Chanyeol untuk berhati-hati lain kali. Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan manusia yang sudah mati." Ucapnya sembari meningalkan kedipan mata untuk Jongin.

Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat sarkastik yang keluat dari bibir semerah chery milik Tiffany.

Baekhyun terbangun kira-kira 1 jam setelah Tiffany pergi. Selama itu pula Jongin menghabiskan waktunya berada disamping Baekhyun. Sesuai apa yang dia katakan, pria itu langsung menemui Tiffany begitu melihat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Baekhyun yang masih terkejut mulai kembali meringsut kebelakang. Mengangkat selimut tinggi-tinggi hingga menutupi lututnya yang ditekuk keatas.

"Jangan takut. Aku seorang dokter." Tiffany melangkah mendekat dengan perlahan. Mendengar suara lembut dari gadis yang duduk disampingnya entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Tubuhnya yang semula mengigil mulai tenang.

Tiffany mulai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati. "Jangan takut. Aku akan memberikan obat untukmu. Setelah meminum obat itu kau akan merasa lebih baik." Tiffany menangkap keraguan dari kedua mata Baekhyun mulai membujuknya. "Obat itu tidak akan menyakitimu." Dengan arahan dari Tiffany, Baekhyun mulai memakan obat yang sejak tadi berada ditangan Jongin.

"Nah, kau bisa beristirahat sekarang." Tiffany bangkit dari posisi duduknya kemudian dengan tatapan matanya memberi kode pada Jongin agar pergi meningalkan ruangan.

Tepat setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Raut wajah lembut yang Tiffany tunjukan beberapa saat mulai berubah menjadi semakin gelap. Seolah merasa kesal dengan sesuatu. "Aku akan pergi menemui Chanyeol. Dimana dia?"

"Dia ada diruangannya, kurasa. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau awasi pemuda itu. Pastikan dia mendapatkan istirahat yang baik." Ucapnya kemudian begegas pergi menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Jongin yang melihat itu mengelengkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa dia memiliki firasat bahwa akan terjadi pertengkaran diantara kedua makluk iblis itu.

Jongin langsung bergegas berjalan keruangan Chanyeol begitu dia memastikan Baekhyun sudah kembali tidur karna pengaruh obat yang Tiffany berikan.

Hal pertama yang dia dapati ketika membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol adalah aura yang berada di sekitar ruangan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap. Pria itu berniat akan bertanya sampai dia melihat kedua wajah yang terlihat menegang. Jongin menelan kembali kata-katanya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin berdiri mematung didepan pintu, memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Jongin mengaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak. Kurasa dia sudah memberitahumu." Ujarnya sembari mengedikkan dagunya kearah Tiffany. Gadis itu terlihat kesal kemudian mendengus dan membuang wajahnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terulang lagi."

"Hal apa?" Jongin menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti disini. Baik Chanyeol atau Tiffany tidak ada yang memberikan jawaban berarti padanya. Dia malah melihat Tiffany melangkah keluar ruangan Chanyeol. Wajahnya masih terlihat kesal bahkan gadis itu sengaja menghentakkan kakinya. Membuat suara heelsnya terdengar dengan sangat jelas.

"Ada apa denganya? Kau membuatnya kesal."

Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya. Dia mematikan rokoknya dan bergegas melihat ponselnya.

"Bawa pria bermata bulat itu kesini. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya, kau hanya perlu menjemputnya."

Jongin disisi lain menatap Chanyeol dengan kening terlipat. "Untuk apa kau membawanya kesini? Kau bahkan tidak memliki urusan apapun dengannya."

Yang bertubuh lebih tinggi membuang rokoknya kelantai kemudian menginjaknya. "Aku tidak tau mengapa manusia menyukai benda semacam ini." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jongin yang merasa kesal kembali bersuara.

"Chanyeol. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kujawab. Bawa dia kesini. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Kita tidak memiliki koki yang bisa memasak makanan manusia disini."

Jongin segera mengerti dengan maksud Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu dan bergegas untuk meningalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol mengambil batang rokok yang baru dan menyelipkanya diantara kedua bibirnya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi dia merasa jauh lebih baik setelah mengkonsumsi obat yang dokter cantik itu berikan. Dia bahkan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa takut mimpi buruknya kembali datang menghantuinya.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega. Kedua matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjuk ke angka 11 malam. Tak lama, dia mendengar perutnya sendiri berbunyi. Tanganya secara spontan mengelus perutnya sendiri. Wajar saja dia merasa lapar. Setelah Chanyeol melakukan hal buruk padanya, yang dia lakukan hanya tertidur seharian penuh. Dia tidak sempat mengisi perutnya. Dia sudah berfikir akan keluar dan mendapatkan camilan sampai dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Untuk sejenak dia melupakan fakta bahwa dia berada dikamar Chanyeol. Dan benar saja. Baekhyun langsung mengenali aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Tubuh mungilnya mendadak menegang. Kedua mata cantiknya menatap was-was kearah pintu. Dia merasa sedikit kesal karna tidak bisa melihat apapun ditengah kegelapan. Dia bahkan sudah lebih dulu ketakutan sampai tidak berfikir untuk menyalakan lampu kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

_**Jangan mendekat.**_ Baekhyun merapalkan kalimat itu berkali-kali didalam hati.

CLACK!

Seluruh ruangan menjadi terang. Chanyeol berdiri disamping saklar lampu. Kedua mata tajamnya bertemu dengan kedua mata cantik dihadapanya. Pemuda itu bergerak tenang kearah meja yang berada didekat jendela kemudian meletakkan bungkusan berwarna putih diatasnya.

"Aku membeli beberapa jenis makanan dan camilan. Aku akan meningalkanya disini." Ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang tenang. Sebenarnya, dia sedang berhati-hati agar tidak menakuti Baekhyun atau Tiffany akan benar-benar marah padanya.

Baekhyun disisi lain sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya. Jika ini semua karna Chanyeol membutuhkan darahnya, mengapa dia harus repot-repot menghantarkan makanan itu sendiri. Meski begitu, sikap Chanyeol yang seperti ini justru membuatnya sedikit takut. Baru tadi pagi Chanyeol terlihat seperti akan siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja, malam ini dia melihat Chanyeol bersikap tenang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Siapa yang tau kapan Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi sosok yang mengerikan lagi.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah berbalik, hendak melangkah keluar ruangan sampai dia mendengar Baekhyun mencicit dengan suara yang pelan. Suaranya halus dan ringan. Hampir menyatu dengan angin namun Chanyeol yakin dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. "Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mengatakanya sebagai reflek karna dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sama pada setiap orang yang sudah membantunya. Meski begitu, hanya dengan kalimat sederhana itu dia bisa melihat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang sama seperti dulu sebelum Chanyeol menunjukkan identitasnya.

Baekhyun yang diam diam merindukan senyuman Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Itu bukan karna rasa takutnya, itu lebih seperti perasaan menyenangkan yang dia sendiri tidak tau itu apa. Untuk beberapa saat, dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dia telah terpukau.

Hingga Chanyeol benar-benar lenyap di balik pintu.

TBC.

Maaf kalo per chapternya aku buat pendek :'  
Chapter berikutnya mungkin bakalan lebih panjang dari ini

Terimakasih~


End file.
